


Just Human Problems

by MedicateMe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Child Abuse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMe/pseuds/MedicateMe
Summary: Klaus is wary of heights. Reginald helps him get over it in a non-ethical way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Just Human Problems

Klaus looked over the side of the bridge and his legs turned to jelly beneath him. They are stories up from the dry concrete bottom underneath. The small little area is supposed to be filled with water but something went wrong with the pumping plant and here they are.

The Umbrella Academy, doing maintenance calls because some idiot decided to make the water plant their secret hideout but forgot the secret part.

What an idiot.

He's the lookout, like always. Everyone else is having a swell time kicking bad-guy butt in a big grey building but him, all he gets to do is have tiny heart attacks every time he accidentally comes too close to the edge of the bridge and he's terrified the little metal railing is not going to hold him.

These are of course silly thoughts. Heights just aren't his cup of tea and that's alright. Right?

"Number Four," His father calls to him, an undertone of malice bleeds through. Probably because he's more interested in the bridge than watching their surroundings. 

He peps up and turns around to Reginald and makes sure to keep his back straight. "Yes?" He speaks in the clearest tone he can manage although it's annoying to do so.

"Would you perhaps like to jump off the bridge?" Reginald asks with narrowed eyes as if he had just been standing there observing him, and that's what he got.

His father was always negative.

"No thank you," he quips before gesturing to himself. "I much prefer living than painfully splattering on the concrete."

"Nonsense," Reginald said, coming closer, pressing a hand on Klaus's shoulder. "You wouldn't even feel a thing."

Yes. He would.

He sighs and humors his father anyway. Reginald just wants to get underneath his skin, that's just what he does best.

He grabs the railing, jumps over the side, and stands on the small concrete edge. The wind picks up and blows past, making the edge seem even smaller but he takes a deep breath and it's fine.

Reginald really doesn't want him to die. He's a valuable member of the team. At least he thinks he is.

"Don't you feel powerful?" His father asks, holding on to his shoulder for a moment as he whispers into his ear. Klaus highly doubts he's feeling anything but adrenaline rushing inside his head.

"Good," His father says before he turns his holding into shoving and before he can even stop himself he's tumbling off the side of the bridge. 

Down and down he goes, seeing the pavement growing bigger and bigger until his heart seems to burst in his chest and everything goes quiet for a moment. He doesn't even know if he's screaming or not.

Then the roar of water breaks the silence and a rush of water comes out of the big pipes and fills the dam. Before he can hit the concrete the water picks him up and takes him within it.

He kicks his legs, he throws his arms here and there but he's no match for the water. It's like he's caught in a hurricane and there's no way out.

He sinks in the water, kicking and screaming until water fills his lungs and he can't breathe anymore. He doesn't know what happens next or why he's floating in a dark void, cold but warm, scared but content, and all he thinks is that this is all his father's fault.

He awakes to Diego hovering over him, his lips on his, hands on his chest, doing CPR on him. He immediately jolts upright and turns to the side before throwing up water after water. His throat burns, his eyes tear up, and no matter how much he coughs it seems like there's just more water.

"Are you okay?" Allison comes to sit beside him, holding a hand out to rub at his back.

"That was scary," Ben mumbles from somewhere. "I thought you were dead."

His ears aren't working right and he just can't seem to pinpoint where these sounds are coming from with the ringing in his ears. 

"Scary? Try stupid. What kind of idiot falls over the railing of a bridge?"

Five's annoying chattering is shushed by Allison. "Don't listen to him. We're just glad you're okay."

Okay? He guesses he is although he really doesn't feel like it.

"Can you walk?" Luther leans down in front of him, on the balls of his feet, and gives him a small sad smile. "I can carry you."

He gives a lame nod because his voice doesn't really want to work. Luther turns around and lets him get on his back, with help from Diego and Allison.

Luther is warm. Klaus is soaking him with his cold wet clothes and he feels bad but...the smooth movement of going up and down...and the sweet heat is rocking him to sleep.

He buries his head in Luther's back and closes his eyes. "Thanks," he mumbles and receives nothing back. He was so quiet Luther probably didn't hear him but it makes him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a collection of loosely connected one shots featuring a child with a fear/want, and Reginald curving it/curing it. For now it’s just a one shot of but I might end up doing what I planned. I’m not sure yet hehe.


End file.
